


Life without you wouldn't be life anymore

by lowkey_boke



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkey_boke/pseuds/lowkey_boke
Summary: Fear is the most powerful weapon.They beam down to a planet, where Bones is taken to the ultimate torture device.Their greatests fears come true.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Life without you wouldn't be life anymore

Captain's log supplemental: Spock, Doctor McCoy and I still in the planet surface, Kolls, the alien being that rule this civilization have our phasers and communicators, they have told me to surrender the Enterprise or suffer the “consequences” I, of course, haven't, so they have taken McCoy away from us for, in Kolls words to show us what they can do. Spock and I have tried in vain to resist, we are now in a prison. 

Kirk was resting in a corner of the cell, he felt dizzy and tired. Spock was walking from one side to other, it’s said that vulcans have no emotions but the was a clear desperate expression in Spock’s face for he’s friend possibly in danger. Suddenly the noise of a heavy metal door being open sound, Kirk opened his eyes and Spock turned his head to see Kolls and a few guards entering the room. 

“Have you changed your mind?” Kolls asked calmly

The captain denied with his head

“Maybe this make you to” The alien say while making a gesture inviting them to follow him.

Spock went quickly after Kolls who lead them to a room with a few panels and buttons there were some other guards and technicians here. 

Spock was confused and expecting for they to join with the doctor, this was the only thought in his mind.Kirk was blank minded, maybe because of the lack of sleep.

“You don't have any alternative but surrender your ship” This claim make both back to the real life.

“We have build the ultimate weapon of persuasion, of torture, all men that had been in it have surrender or gone insane” the governor said, this time looking to Spock.  
“You have no alternative” He repeated.

“And I’m sure that seeing the good doctor in it change your thoughts easily” at this comment Spock pull himself off the guards with a violent move and went quickly to Kolls, there was fury and fear in the vulcan’s eyes but the guards took him back before he could get to the governor. 

“Worried about your friend Mr Spock?” Kollos asked with certain mockery on his voice

“You should be” He said in a tone that make the vulcan shudder, the anger was gone, it was only fear left in his eyes.

“We have created a technology based on that of the Shore Leave planet” Kolls explained “but we have configure it to recreate one’s worst fears” his voice went baleful “the most deeps and dread fears, some of wichs you might even ignore you have” 

Spock found himself trembling. A grimace of horror had also taken over Kirk’s face.  
A big screen in one of the walls turn on, the image of Bones in the middle of what seemed an infinite white room came up. Spock let go a gasp. “Bones” Kirk shouted while approaching to the picture. The scenery of a forest began to appear in it.

\------

“What happened?” Bones asked, his voice sounded mute, he wasn’t sure if he had said it out loud or if it’ve sounded just in his mind. He open his eyes costly and tiredly, it felt as if someone had hit him in the head. He looked at the dark and lush landscape as he sat up. Where am I? He asked to himself. His gaze stopped on a figure in the distance running toward him. After a few seconds he realized it was Spock. McCoy tried to stand up but he founded his legs felt heavy and numb and he fell back. “Spock!” he shouted “Doctor” the vulcan shouted back. Spock finally get to McCoy, he rapidly crouched on his knees and hold Bones gently. The doctor looked relieved but Spock had a dismal, terror look. 

“What happened?” McCoy repeated.

“We beamed down to the planet, the captain, two security men and us” Spock explained. There was something in his voice that really disturbed Leonard. 

Spock continued “There wasn’t supposed to be any animal life in this planet, but there is” definitely something is wrong the doctor thought. 

“All happened so fast, we lost you, the two crew man took another path, I’ve found theirs dead bodies, the captain…” Spock stopped, his voice broke, it almost sounded as if he was going to start crying

“Jim isn’t alive anymore” he finished. Leonard’s heart stopped, he had a lump in his throat. 

“I thought you wouldn't be alive neither. I’m glad I was wrong” he said, wiping a tear from McCoy’s cheek.

The vulcan’s voice softened “I have lost communication with the ship, I suggest we try to find a safer place to pass the night” Spock grabbed the doctor by the arms helping him to stand up. McCoy still feeling weak but his friend’s voice confronted him.

“Okay, that seems a logical idea” The doctor finally said trying in vain to hide his sadness.

Spock hold him by under the arm and helped him walk. The doctor noticed there were several cuts with green blood on Spock’s face and arms. It started raining but neither of them seemed to care. After some time of silent walking, (Leonard didn’t really know how much, it seemed a short time for him but his feets hurt so it should have been longer) they reached to a kind of cave.

“Maybe we could stay here” Spock said bringing the doctor back from his thoughts.  
Leonard nodded.

They entered carefully, after seeing it was empty McCoy sat on a rock and the vulcan prepare things to make a fire, it was evening and it was beginning to get dark and cold. 

Leonard was looking at the forest, when he turned his head, he found Spock shirtless drying his uniform in the bonfire, Bones couldn’t help but blush. Spock raise his gaze to the doctor.

“You should dry your clothes as well, as a doctor, I guess you don’t want to get sick” the vulcan told him. Bones did so. Also Spock’s face and ears got a light shade of green.

It have been about an hour, they were already clothed and dry. The flames give Spock’s eyes a mistic look, Leonard thought. Just when he realized his friend was shivering, he remembered that vulcans were more sensitive to cold so he sat next to him and he surrounded him with his arms in a warm and tender hug. Spock went greener. But Leonard could see that he liked it. They stayed like this for a long time until they both fell asleep. 

McCoy opened his eyes, some sun rays entered in the cave, the fire was already burnt-out. He was still hugging the pointy-eared man whom, to Leonard’s surprise, was yet sleeping, he should be really tired the doctor said to himself when the vulcan woke and looked into McCoy’s blue baby eyes. 

“Good morning” He said

“Mornin’” Leonard answer

They got up.

Suddenly Bones ask Spock the question that was bothering him “Do ya think we’re gonna get back to the Enterprise?” 

“I hope so” he answer without paying much attention.

“How much time do ya think we are gonna be trapped in this planet? Leonard continued

“I wish I could give you an answer, but I can't” Leonard shocked at this, he didn’t expect that answer at all, he expected the vulcan to give him an accurate response, one of those he used to give, but he did not, he expected him to have a plan, he had a plan, did he not? Bones started to wonder.

“Well…” the doctor said trying to soften the situation “then we should have to search for some food and water” and give a sweet smile to his friend.

After building some rudimentary weapons as Spock suggested they went out for the expedition. At some point of the walk McCoy asked  
“What were that things that attacked you?” Spock look confused at the sudden question as if he didn’t understand. At the vulcan’s expression Leonard explained.

“You told me yesterday that there were beings on this planet, what kind of beings?” 

“They are humanoids” he started “but they had a... kind of disease, I haven’t seen it before, they were insane, savage, they weren’t humans anymore” Leonard nodded as if he understoods. Spock continued

“I told you something that weren’t true, I’d told you that I found both crewmans dead, but one of them wasn’t dead, he was infected, he had turned one of them, he had killed the other ensing,” McCoy felt fear and sorrow

“So… we can get infected?”. Spock nodded painfully.

Bones swallowed.

“They transmit it by the bites” the vulcan explained

“As zombies?” McCoy said.

“You could say so” “But they were more agile, and stronger”

Bones remained quiet

They continued walking silently, each one with his own thoughts. A scrub moved behind them, Spock turned alerted. It was what he feared. A humanoid with purple spots through the skin jumped over McCoy but Spock push him to a side. Kick. Punch. Red and Green blood. Bones was paralyzed. After some time of violent fighting the humanoid felt to the ground dead, Spock fell too. McCoy runned and sat in his side, he started panicking, the vulcan had a bite on his arm. The doctor ripped his t-shirt and make a tourniquet on his friend’s green arm, but it was too late, purple spots had began to appear on the wounded hands. 

“Spock!” Bones let go a drowned yell

Spock denied with the head “It is too late”

“No. No.” Leonard couldn't let him go, he couldn’t, tears were running from his eyes.

“Kill me” the vulcan suddenly said calmly and quietly.

“WHAT?!” Bones was shocked  
“If you don’t kill me now, I would became one of them, I may attack you. I do not want to make you any harm” Spock explained

Leonard closed his eyes while shaking his head then reopen them. “No, I’ll find a cure, I’ll find it I promise” his heart ached

“They may be no cure, and I would be out of my mind in a few minutes”. He was right, Leonard couldn’t do nothing, all his studies, all his years of training, and when he really need to they can do nothing but wait. He felt useless, worthless.

Spock grab gently his face making Bones look at him.

“Please” Spock said. Then Bones remembered, he remembered his father, he remembered he had live this situation before, he remembered he had regretted killing his father all his life, but there was nothing he can do to save him.

“Leonard, please” Spock repeated

“I will die anyway, but you don’t have to, you can live” the vulcan said.

“No,...if you die...I don’t want to continue living...because life without you...wouldn’t be life anymore” Leonard said in between tiers “I love you”.

\--------

In the other side of the screen, Spock and Kirk observed all without being able to do anything, it was weird for Spock seeing himself doing things on that screen although obviously it wasn’t really him. In this moment, a tear slipped on Spock’s cheek, he couldn’t stand seeing Bones suffer. Kirk was yelling to Kolls. It was a horrible pic. 

“Stop it” the vulcan shouted.

“I beg you, stop it” he repeated. 

Kirk hadn’t seen his friend like these ever before.

“I surrender my ship” the captain finally said. He had been thinking for a while but he didn’t came up with any other solution. Spock didn’t make any comment as Kirk thought he would, the vulcan haven’t any ideas neither.

“good” Kolls said pressing a button 

“I knew you wouldn’t disappoint me captain” he added with a evil chuckle.

\-------

His face was soaked, his vulcan friend in his arms.

Suddenly all surrounding him disappeared, Spock too, all went blank, he was on a kind of infinite white room. What had just happened? Leonard wondered, not without panicking. Tears still in his eyes.

\-------

“Scotty, now Kolls is on command of the Enterprise, do everything he says, Kirk out”

“I’m glad you had made the correct decision” Kolls began “but I’m afraid you know too much and you three must die” Kirk was paralyzed, what else he can do?. Spock... Spock was dizzy, was sore, was worried, was afraid as never before, he, for the first time, didn’t have a plan, didn’t have a solution, maybe there wasn’t any solution. He was looking to the doctor on the screen. He couldn’t help the tears that were running through his greeny face. 

Suddenly all surrounding him disappeared, Kirk too, all went blank, he was on a kind of infinite white room. What had just happened? Spock wondered, not without panicking. Tears still in his eyes.


End file.
